


Harry Potter and His Life in College

by ForeverSeverusSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, College, M/M, Mentions of abuse only, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSeverusSnape/pseuds/ForeverSeverusSnape
Summary: Harry has finally been freed from his dreadful relatives and can freely live his life the way he wants. Now in Hogwarts College he has to learn to outmanoeuvre being manipulated by his professors, attracting the attention of his first crush from Hogwarts High, and learning what it's like to have a friend. And at the same time the Winter Tri-Nations Tournament is held at Hogwarts, and two rivalling colleges will join, with two surprises on the way. Harry has always know he was brilliant on ice but he just hoped he wouldn't garner too much attention, because he knew, he just knew that his two favourite professors were going to manipulate the situation to their liking and have him enter, even if he was not above the right age. College life seemed too troublesome now.





	Harry Potter and His Life in College

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the story line as I write it, plus it's fanfiction, so don't sue.
> 
> Right hi guys, I do hope you've read the Authors Note on my other three works, if you have not I suggest you do, and NO it's not bad news. So let's not there.
> 
> Well I wanted to try my hand at a non-magical AU this time, thought it would be fun, plus I actually know where this one is going, thank goodness to that, plus it's not going to be too longs.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, spelling errors and the like, let me know, thanks.
> 
> Read my note at the end alright. I need help.

Harry made sure he was never going to have to return to the Dursley’s ever again. He had graduated from Hogwarts High and had gotten a scholarship to Hogwarts College. His entire life he’d been using his smarts in order to gain his scholarships, he was so grateful that the Hogwarts Education system allowed students to get scholarships starting from primary and ending at college. Harry had not wanted to be in the same school and Dudley, he just wanted to make friends, but due to his shy nature Harry had not made a single friend from the first day of his Hogwarts schooling all the way to his graduation from high school to college.

That wasn’t his only problem. Hogwarts Primary and Hogwarts High were both boarding schools, meaning he would still have to return home to his relatives every winter and summer holidays, he would always receive beatings and get starved during those times, that when he returned to school he had to were his cousins baggy hand-me-down clothes just to cover up the bruises, so no one would find out what kind of life he lead behind closed doors, not that anyone ever asked if he was okay, no one but the staff and professors spoke to him.

He had a few bullies of course, but he tried his best to ignore them and to avoid them, they did eventually get bored of him and left, except two. Draco Malfoy, how was a spoilt blond with grey eyes and had his father at his beck and call and Ronald Weasley, how had bright red hair, freckles and blue eyes, he was on the more broader side than Draco, and even though the two hated each other they both seemed to hate him more. Draco, because he got better grades than him and Ron, well he wasn’t too sure about him, but he perhaps thought it might have been because he hadn’t accepted his chance at friendship in his first year of Hogwarts Primary, it wasn’t that he ignored him, Harry was just nervous and very badly hurt after a beating from his uncle that he couldn’t use his vocals cords for the first few weeks.

The one good thing about Hogwarts College was that he needn’t return home to his relatives, college was now his home. Each student had their own mini flat. An en-suite bedroom, a small office space, lounge come dining room and a kitchen. He was grateful this was all due to his scholarship, no one else as far as he knew was on a scholarship, and he knew that others knew he was there due to a scholarship. There was one other but she chose to go to other college in another country as far as he knew, from all the gossip that was circling the campus.

It was as if he was invisible to everyone around him, he knew something about almost everyone, and they didn’t know a single thing about him. He was gay, he had pitch black hair, that was straight down to his hips, not a single curl or wave to be seen in it. He had a side parting where he had a fringe that covered half his face. He had beautiful evergreen eyes, high cheek bones, a cute straight nose, and a feminine jawline oddly enough. He had a lip piercing on his bottom lip on the left side, when he was thinking he usually ended up chewing that side of his lip and rolled the ring like piercing with tongue. Not that anyone noticed what he looked like because he always wore a hooded jacket with the hood up covering his features, most would think him a goth, but he wasn’t. There just wasn’t anyone to dress for.

He did have a crush before college, his name was Tom Riddle, and he was two years ahead of him, but he hadn’t seen Tom for years and it’s not like Tom would ever notice him, he was a handsome fellow, tall, wavy chestnut hair, with warm chocolate coloured eyes, sometimes they looked red when the sun was shining at a particular angle, not that he had look all that much, sighing Harry kept his mind off the past and kept walking to his next class.

He had advanced politics with Professor Malfoy, Draco’s father. Professor Malfoy was actually very good at his job, and Harry found it interesting, Professor Malfoy taught two classes, politics and law but only advanced classes, so he was thankful that Draco was just average. Harry’s classes were diverse, he had many lectures for different subjects, a few too many one professor had said but he could handle all the classes to perfection, he did have an eidetic memory, he could recall an image or a page from a book he had only just glimpsed and he would know word for word. Not only that but anything he heard once he would recall in an instance. There were pro’s and con’s to his memory, the con’s being everything bad that he heard or seen or that was ever done to him he would have perfect recall. Sometimes he was almost sure he had phantom pains when he was recalling a particularly bad beating from his uncle.

Harry passed so many students in the halls reaching his next lecture, one of 6 for the day, though on Thursday he had all 12 subjects. He had finally reach his class, and when he entered the lecture hall, it was already pretty full, no one seemed to notice the ‘goth’ that walked in, well except professor Malfoy who was already at his table rearranging his notes for his lecture, Harry walked sounding passed and up the side stairs to get to one of the main seats at the back, once seated in a dark corner, he waited until everyone arrived and for the lecture to begin.

 

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy, advance politics and law professor for 16 years watched as one of his students quietly walked into his lecture class and proceeded to be invisible to everyone else inside the room. He watched as he went to the back and sat down and just waited, Harry had never brought anything to class since the next college year started and it had been 7 weeks since the semester started. He had worried of course at first when he noticed this, thinking that someone wasn’t paying attention, but recalling his third class when he had stopped him from leaving and asked if he was being serious, the boy had repeated everything word for word what he had lectured back to him. The assignments that were handed to him at the beginning of some of his classes proved that this particular boy was even beyond his own classmates his year, and he planned on keeping Mr Potter back again to stay and attend his next lecture which would be third year college students, Harry would most probably be able to pick up what was being said in his next lecture and he wanted to ask Mr Potter’s opinion on the debate that he would be holding with his older students.

Looking at his watch he decided it was time to start his lecture.

 

* * *

 

Harry listened to his professor but conceded that it was something he already knew, he already knew so many things but didn’t want to seem as if he was looking for attention so he kept his knowledge secret to all his professors but he gathered that some of them soon would think about making him go ‘up a grade’ for lack of thinking on his part. Harry hadn’t even been paying all that much attention until he noticed that everyone was leaving, too bad he still knew what the lecture was all about.

Harry got up and was heading for the door, but upon hearing his name he stopped.

“Mr Potter, if you would be so kind to wait a few moments I would like to have a word with you.”

Harry did what was asked, of course some of his peers looked at him, but of course would not know who the hell he was anyway. He waited until his professor had completed what he was doing.

“Mr Potter, this is an assignment I have given to those studying their third year of advanced politics, I am also holding a debate in my lecture today with them, I would dearly love it if you stayed during my next lecture to hear your opinion on the debate, I understand that you have an hour free today before advanced chemistry with professor Snape?” Professor Malfoy asked while handing him a rather thick book, more like demanded in a round-about way, Harry thought.

“I can stay professor, if only to keep myself from not dying of boredom.” Harry answered whilst taking the book and noticing it was actually written by the professor himself, glancing back to his professor with a questioning brow.

Professor Malfoy noticing the raised brow answered his inner thought, “Yes well, you might as well understand what they debate is about, as the subject is in that very book my class has been discussing for the better part of 6 months, I have no idea how they convinced me to make it a debate last year, they are rather clever, you may learn something you have get to know.”

Harry understood the underlying statement, his professor didn’t want him getting bored in his class and had obviously noticed that he was.

“They will be here in about 10 minutes Mr Potter, if you could be so kind and help me move the podiums from the side of the room to the front of the class for me whilst I arrange a few things for my next lecture I would greatly appreciate it.” Professors Malfoy turned his back to him and carried on with what ever he was doing.

Harry knew what his professor was doing and he did not appreciate it one bit, he was not an athlete and proffered not to do any heavy lifting since leaving the Dursley’s, he had enough with manual labour to last him a life time, and there was not going to be a chance in hell he would be able to move anything like those two podiums with his baggy hoody on and his hair loose.

“I do not appreciate this at all professor.” Harry mumbled just loud enough for his professor to hear him whilst he pulled off his hoody, his perfectly straight hair running down his back in layers. He grabbed his chin length fringe with the rest of his hair and gathered it up to make a half plait, with most of it flowing freely. He hated tying his hair up in a ponytail as it hurt his scalp, to a plait was good enough and his hair was way too long to do a full length plait.

Harry may have been wearing a baggy hoody but the rest of his clothes he all well fitted to his figure. After all he did have the money, not only the money he earned whilst working at the same time as being a student in school but also what was left to him from his parents, that had been murdered when he was little.

 

Harry got to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius was watching his student with a wry smirk on his face, maybe he would be noticed by the older students, he hoped so, after all the ones his own age didn’t think anything of him, he had head once that they thought him a goth and they had seen him without that blasted hoody on too but of course Harry had had no reason to tie even a little of his hair up and out of his face, he thought the boy rather beautiful in a very manly way, he internally snorted, he would definitely catch a man’s eyes, woman would think his too beautiful, even with the lip piercing and the necklace tattoo…now that was a first he hadn’t noticed the tattoo before. Hmmm.

Harry would definitely catch the eyes of some of his third years, maybe it was his match making wife that was rubbing off on him but he began to think of way to get rid of that baggy hoody at least for the rest of the day, he was shuffling his notes when he took his glass of water for a sip and a light bulb went off, he placed his glass back down on the table and proceeded to shuffle when his hand ‘accidentally’ knocked over his glass of water and watched it spill onto Harry’s hoody, “Oops. I must apologise Mr Potter, I was not paying attention to what I was doing.” Trying to make himself sound as sincere as possible.

Though he could see that Harry was not having any of it.

 

* * *

  

Harry was muttering under his breath whilst moving the podiums, and when he got to the second one he really wanted to have a go at his professor, the podiums were bloody heavy, he may have lean muscle, and he may be fit but he was not a body builder. Internally scoffing, he just knew what his professor was trying to do, professor Snape had tried the same thing, they were always trying to get him to show people what he looked like, though he had no idea why, no one was interested, they had seen him without his hoody on before, but they still thought that he was ugly, he even got called a fag once, but he was sure it was because of his long hair, he knew he looked girly but quite frankly he was plain in his opinion, though he did have beautiful eyes, his mother’s eyes.

He Had to thank professor Snape for that piece of information, he had nothing of his parent’s he didn’t even know what they looked like, but professor Snape had been friends of his mother’s and had a picture of her which he had given him, he smiled in memory of that.

He was taken out of the memory when he heard professor Malfoy knock his glass of water, and then the apology that came after it, “Oops. I must apologise Mr Potter, I was not paying attention to what I was doing.”

Harry was done for, he was sure it was not an accident but he had no proof other than the very insincere note in his professor’s voice, what was he going to wear in front of the third years now. He finished placing the second podium in place.

Harry went to answer, neither of them noticing that one student had already made his way inside the lecture hall and had made his way to his seat, but listening to them none the less.

 

* * *

 

Tom had woken up looking forward to the debate day, well it was more than a day, they were going to have debates throughout the week, those that were for the subject were going to debate against and those against were going to debate for. It was an interesting factor. Professor Malfoy had wanted to see if any of them would change their minds if debating the opposite of their beliefs, he personally was against the subject and had to debate for. Also the subject was on how politics and law if they worked together, well or not, and how. There were a lot of question marks to be honest.

He had just made a run for it from one of his female peers, they were always after him, he of course was very good looking, but really none of them were worth his time. Bellatrix drove him up the wall, always wanted to prove that she was good enough for him, but she wasn’t, no one was, he had looked around, but everyone was just beneath him, he planned on doing great things once he was graduated, he had already started. The foster system and orphanages were not up to scratch in Tom’s opinion, the silent abuse many children had to go through, what he went through needed to be dealt with and he would make sure it was before he graduated.

He had a few followers so he knew once all the required information was gathered that he could begin. Looking down at his watch he noticed he was running a few minutes early. He had just made to the door way to his lecture class when his breath stopped short.

He was watching the most beautiful creature alive, moving one of the podiums. Some one of the male species, a gorgeous boy, now as far as he knew no one knew that he preferred men, and when he needed a little release he would go to one of his followers’ father’s night clubs, Barty Crouch Senior.

He looked upon the lithe figure, he was short maybe 5.4 he wasn’t too sure, but then again Tom knew he was tall. He had long sleek black hair, skin that glowed from then light shining through the windows, he was wearing tight faded blue jeans that came a bit wider at the bottom that were frayed, they showed off his pert bottom which Tom had a huge urge to smack, his eyes trailed upwards and saw the boy was wearing a sleeveless emerald green silk shirt buttoned all the way to the collar, tight enough to show off his figure, and short enough that him he had stretched just a little one would be able to see his milky skin of his hips, there was also a black ring around that thin neck, no, he thought, that was a tattoo.

Finally able to look at the face due to the fact the professor had just spoken to the unknown boy, he found he couldn’t breathe. The boys eyes were stunning, a shade of green that matched his shirt almost perfectly, and oh a lip ring on those beautiful red lips that had a natural pout to them, he could nibble on that bottom lip for all the days of his lives. (I’m sorry I had to say that, I’m not American but I so miss watching Days of Our Lives back in SA, they don’t have it here in the UK).

As he heard the boy speak, he made his way quietly to his seat in the middle row up the stairs, just listening, neither of them seemed to notice that he walked in and that they were no longer alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sure, but you don’t at all sound apologetic professor, quite frankly I think you did it on purpose, no, I know you did it in purpose, but for the life of me I have no idea why. Care to share?” Raising his brow at his professor.

“Nonsense Mr Potter, it was purely accidental on my part that my water soaked your piece of clothing, though for the life of me,” repeating his students very words back at him, “I cannot understand why you wear this thing.” Holding it up with one hand looking at it like it was about to attack him.

“That hoody professor is my comfort zone, it may seem strange to you but to me it is what makes me feel safe.” Harry admitted with a little vulnerability slipping through his voice. “I’m going back to my room to collect another hoody before your next lecture." Harry made his way to move, but his professor grabbed him by the wrist.

“Oh no you don’t Mr Potter, it is too late now, you will make yourself comfortable in my seat and take notes of each debate held today and share your opinion on them with me after my class is over, so what if people notice you, it is time to stop hiding from the world.” Professor Malfoy placed him in his seat, as a steady flow of students came in to the lecture hall not noticing him yet, but they would.

“It’s not my fault the world failed to notice me first professor.” Harry glared at his professor, “I can always hide later and the world will forget about poor little old me again, just like it has before, if no one can see me with my hoody on, then I see no point.” Turning his head to ignore his professor and the students that were making themselves comfortable, Harry placed a few sheets of paper before him and a pen and readying himself. Feeling a few stares his way he nervously chewed on his lip ring and sucked in his bottom lip. Not noticing the reaction of a few male students, most noticeably one particular male student that he once had a high school crush on and to be honest still had a crush on, even though he had not seen him in years and had no idea what happened to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry may not have noticed the reactions he was getting but Lucius most certainly did. Some of his students were looking at Harry as if he was something to eat, he wanted to chuckle but kept himself stern and spoke to his class.

“Good morning, as you can see you have an audience today. One of my students from my first year class has been asked to stay and take down notes to share with me after your debates.” Taking in the note of their stares he spoke coldly, “I warn you, do not think he is below you, for I assure you he is not.”

Lucius looked at Harry in a way that spoke ‘give my class rules’ and ‘introduce yourself’. It also said, ‘show them what you’ve got’, well he hoped Harry understood what he wanted, after all he hadn’t told him what he expected.

But there was no need to worry, Harry met his expectations wonderfully. Though he wasn’t too happy about the fact Harry had not once looked at his class.

He heard Harry sigh and then, “I’m Harry Potter, first year, advanced student of politics, law, chemistry, world history, languages, art and humanities, music, criminology and psychology, forensics, archaeology, business and management, and astronomy and planetary sciences. You have ten minutes to prepare your debate before your name is called to stand at your podium, 'for' is the podium on your right, 'against' is the podium to your left. I will be taking notes during each debate and will share them with the professor at the end of this class. Begin.” He watched as Harry took the book he handed him earlier and started to flick through it lazily.

Lucius was proud, and had a smirk firmly in place, he knew Harry was smart but he hadn’t realised that he had picked up 4 more classes since their last discussion. He looked at his class noticing they were all just staring at Harry and not doing what they were told, except Tom, Tom was preparing his notes but also glancing every few seconds at Harry. Hmm, someone has his eyes on you Harry, he thought.

“Nine minutes, do not make Mr Potter repeat himself.” He warned his class, and as soon as he had they started to prepare their notes. He handed Harry a sheet of paper with names on them, with the for and against each name so he knew who he needed to pair up.

Standing at his desk, he watched Harry glance through his book, finding it fascinating that he just looked at each page for a second before turning to the next page, by the time 10 minutes had gone past, Harry had already made his way through more than half of his book, and then it came, “Bartimus Crouch and Bellatrix Black.” He heard Harry call.

Lucius watched two of his students stand from their seats and make their way to their podiums. Barty didn’t seem to care much that Harry was there but Bellatrix was staring a hole through Harry. Though he was sure Harry didn’t notice.

Harry once again spoke, this time Lucius noticed he looked up at both of his students, “You have 7 minutes to impress me, begin.”

And Lucius watched and listened as each team did. Watching Harry take notes down every few minutes. Though one thing did take him by surprise, Harry had started writing with his right hand but eventually when he had gone through a few debates he changed to his left hand, the boy it seemed was ambidextrous.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom was fascinated by Harry. As far as he knew no one did more than seven subjects, yet this boy, this beautiful boy was taking twelve. All of them advanced too. Tom had watched Harry page through his professor’s book, simply glancing at each page, then turning to the next page. When the debates started, Tom had watched Harry carefully taking notes with first his right hand and then his left, Tom made his own notes as well on each debate, making sure that when it was his turn he would not be repeating a point that was already made. After all Tom had seven minutes to impress. And he planned to impress, if only to get Harry’s attention, because it seemed Tom had found someone worthy of his time. Tom only hoped he could keep his attention, because Harry was his, whether he knew it yet or not. And he was sure it was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, now I would like to tell everyone I really appreciate the comments, they help, also thank you for reading. Now to the next bit of business, I am writing a lot of fanfiction with Harry Potter in it, all is slow going but there's one I want help with, I'm having difficulty with a story, now I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke, don't know it, look it up, I love it. 
> 
> It's basically about Harry running away from the WW after Voldys resurrection. He has been betrayed by the Light side and has a convo with Voldy after he's been given a new body (remember this all happens literally in the grave yard so Harry's still around 14). Harry has always been interested in basketball after watching it once before so he's decided he's going to run away in a manner of speaking and make a new life for himself if Voldy can promise him one thing. He agrees and well Harry tells Voldy he'll be moving to Japan to play basket ball and one day meet the GoM's, Voldy wishes him luck and to let him know if he ever needs his assistance with anything. (And yes Cedric still dies, sorry, I needed something official to make Harry just give up on the Wizarding World).
> 
> Harry makes a life for himself in Japan and at the age of 16 joins the Seirin Basketball team. Harry has many talents in basketball and is only ever put in the game when they are desperate, that is what he asked for, he has all the talents of the Gom's as well as Kuroko but doesn't really use them. He has his own talent which he is proud of and worked hard on improving to such perfection that his talent has no flaw, (I'm not telling you what it is), his first game that he plays in is against Kirisaki Dichi High, Kiyoshi is taken out of play and Harry replaces him, of course Kirisaki Dachi thinks this is pathetic as Harry looks rather feminine and has long hair tied up in a ponytail. Makoto Hanamiya mocks him for being a girl and Harry takes that as a compliment and sort of flirts with Hanamiya. Harry takes his place on the court and like Kiyoshi gets badly hurt, but never complains or looks as if he is in pain. 
> 
> During all this Voldy (looking like a Tom), and Severus are watching the game. (Since Severus has finally chosen his side, and well both what to know how Harry is, and it took Tom a while to find Harry).
> 
> Kirisaki Dachi think they have Harry where they want him, but Harry tells Hanamiya that he was an abuse victim turned survivor, and he can do all the damage they like but he's had worse and was never taken to hospital to heal. Hanamiya of course is not too sure about Harry anymore.
> 
> Harry gives Kuroko the sign he needs and the game turns around. Harry does his signature move once Hanamiya starts to take the game seriously, not knowing that he has just caught the attention of certain members of the Gom's. 
> 
> Now what I want your help on is who should Harry be partnered with. I was think Murasakibara, I like him, a lot. So I'm holding a poll, you can pick and choose between any of the GoM's or certain team members from the GoM's teams, no one from Seirin, sorry. You can pick someone from Kirisaki Dachi as well if you'd like. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and let me know who you choose, and then finally once the last vote is in I can post the first two chapters of that fiction. The vote will stay open until the 11sth of July, one month from today.


End file.
